


Make It Better

by myownremedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson brings Emma flowers and an apology. Set after season 1.<br/>Barely a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _"Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another [be it out of the blue/Valentines Day, feel free to specify.]"_  
>  So uh I'm new to this fandom but I've seen a lot of dubcon around and I just wanted to stress that when Emma and Jefferson get together it's after he apologizes and there is consent clearly stated and blablabla.  
> Written for [Tricia.](http://dimadonewithyourchristmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Song from Shelter by the xx.  
> disclaimer: ouat is not mine, y'all fictional, none of this is true, no copyright infringement intended.  
> edit (4-13-15): this is a transformative work. I make no money off of it. I do not own what inspired this work (Once Upon A Time), but I do own this work itself and hold full copyright over it. Thank you.

He appears on her doorstep holding flowers and wearing the grin that makes her heart rate go from zero to sixty, the flash of white teeth and beauty against a dark, unhappy face.

“Jefferson,” she struggles to make her voice steady, to appear unaffected, but there’s too much to remember, too much between them already for her to be calm. “What are you doing here?”

He licks his lips, tilts his head and looks at her and even though he wears no hat, she can see it on him, can see the gallantry he wears like it’s an outfit. 

“Why, to apologize,” she doesn’t believe him, doesn’t believe one word, but instead of walking away or shutting the door in his face she is still, watching him, trying to see him.

He had opened himself up that night, that terrible night when she had laughed in his face over the curse only to find out that it was real and while there is a part of her, a furious part that screams his apology is justified and also not enough, there’s another part that wants to apologize to him.

“For kidnapping me?”

He nods, a slow downward motion of the head. “For that..for drugging you…for kidnapping your mother…for scaring you. It was a terrible first impression.”

She’s not the forgiving type but the problem with this is that Emma would have done the exact same thing, would have done anything to be reunited with Henry, even if it meant scaring people, abducting them, drugging them.

It didn’t make right, it didn’t make it ok, but the anger left her suddenly, and she was breathless and confused in the face of this man.

“Jefferson…”

He presses the flowers into her hands, tangles his fingers in hers and doesn’t let go.

“Please accept my apology,” the suave gentlemen has fallen away and there’s a tortured man in his place, but there’s no madness in him, not right now, and the darkness makes this easier, makes it so she can hide her blush at feeling the skin of his fingers and the heat of his body.

“Apology…accepted,” she manages. “But I should also apologize to you, Jefferson,” the words burst out of her, “I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you, I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I didn’t help you.”

He swallows, throat working and she remembers seeing that scar looping all the way around his neck; this makes her step closer and brush his scarf with her fingertips. He’s taller than she is so she’s forced to look up at him, biting her lip and still clutching his flowers with one hand.

“Apology accepted,” he mutters finally, like it pains him to say that - and then she lays a hand along his jaw and something like surprise sparks in his eyes, sparks that are answered and mirrored in her pulse.

“Would you like to come inside?” She asks, stepping back. He doesn’t speak, just reaches out to tangle their fingers together again.

It’s answer enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr!](http://marnz.tumblr.com/) prompts welcome.


End file.
